Mother
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: Amidala hurts as she sees her son ache as a child. Her speech to the Jedi Council and actions throughout their life. MAJOR SPOILERS for all published works and movies up until about the Jedi Academy Trilogy


AN- Dedicated to my Latin Class. As I got the idea directly from a scene in the Aenied. I said I would write it and I have.  
  
This is not one of my best pieces. In fact I may even revise it tomorrow. But for now, here it is.  
  
Mother,  
By PrincessSkywalkerOrgana  
  
"I hope you are happy now." Amidala said, addressing the Jedi council, tears dripping from her eyes. "I hope you are very happy. My son lies on the ground at the Lars homestead crying because he feels no one loves him. He lies there holding his head in his hands after Owen pushed him to the ground for having the very gift that you cherished. Pushed him for being the son of the very man you called, the Chosen One. You sent him to Owen. You said that this would nurture his force gift. Owen and Beru would be able to keep him safe and alive. Yet, as I see him cowering on the ground, I am forced to ask, at what cost. Is this what you call safety?" She snorted, and looked at her son yet again, tears flowing freely.  
"My mother's heart weeps uncontrollably. I see my child hurt, angry, hungry, and very alone. And I know who is to blame. "She looked at every Jedi Master present, "You promised my son a great destiny; you called him the savior, the new hope, but did you even think of the person, Luke Skywalker? Or did you just think of the image. Of the greater good. Because I have to tell you, the person needs to be nurtured before a destiny can be formed. Luke is getting no nurture. Beru is too submissive to Owen. Owen is to hurt and angry."  
"I don't see how you can live up to your promise now. I tell you all now, if you do not live up to your promise to make my son happy again and fulfill a great destiny, you will never forget the name Padme." Amidalla was about to stalk out when Master Mace Windu stopped her.  
"Your questions are justified as is your anger, Padme, but look here." Windu said.  
"Your children will meet again in 17 years and will make lifelong friends as they fight a crusade against the Empire. Friends who will not forsake them until their dying day. They will meet many challenges, the war against the Empire will not be easy, and the war to establish a just government will be even Harder. I foresee civil war after civil war, battle for rebuilding after battle for rebuilding. Sacrifice after sacrifice. But after the initial 17 years your children will not be alone. Together, and with friends they will conquer all the challenges they meet. The name of Skywalker will rise to the sky, where it belongs. During this time, a child shall be born to your daughter, who shall redeem your husband, Anakin. The Jedi will rise at the hands of the Skywalkers." Mace Windu said, looking inside of him and taking Amidala with him.  
"Their destiny is promised, yet I do not want the children in them lost as result of this fight. I want them to love, and be loved." Amidala said, passion reigning in her voice.  
"Your daughter will find love in the Rebellion war with a man who desperately needs love himself. They will be a perfect match, two who share a heart and soul. Two who can bring out the hidden sides of the other. A princess and a smuggler. Your son will find love and comfort in his newfound family and friends, he will be awhile longer in finding a life- partner. When he does, it will be forever. This I have forseen."  
"Keep in mind though," Ki-Al-Mundi cautioned, "Forever in motion the future is."  
"For a crossroads must come where the future must be decided by mere mortals."  
"As long as he has the background, I am confident in my son's abilities to handle himself."  
"May the Force hold that to be true."  
17- years later Amidala watched the Rebellion unfold. She beamed with pride as her son received his medals. "Well earned son." She said. She cried with him all night when his hand was severed at Bespin, and cried with him for the emotional trauma he felt, as much as she could as she alternated sitting with Leia through her nightmares about Han in Carbonite. She smiled and whistled throughout Leia's wedding to Han. She could've sworn Luke threw her a grin, as if he knew she were there teasing. Amidala ran through the Other Realm shouting, "It is a girl." When Jaina was born. "It is a Boy." When Jacen and Anakin were born.  
She sat with them as they went through all their trials and tribulations, the countless kidnapping attempts and rescue operations, dark Jedi, and when it was finally there time to be one with the force, she was there to receive them with open arms. Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker never forgot her children. 


End file.
